Broken to Pieces
by Luna Elune
Summary: Ben has been broken to pieces by Kevin, but Rook can heal him. Rook x Ben Yaoi! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Now updated Surprise Chapter! :D (Also want to say there will be no sequel so sorry to anyone who I got their hopes up :/)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've been watching a lot of "Ben 10: Omniverse" and I absolutely love Rook x Ben! I'm obsessed and so to satisfy my craving for this adorable pairing I bring you all this delicious little lemon, from me to you :D Fluffiness and Yaoi ahoy! Hope you guys like it :) Read on! ~WhiteWolf

Warnings!-If you are uncomfortable with mentions of rape press the back button now! There isn't any actual rape in the story just mentions of it. And you already know there's yaoi so if that makes you uncomfortable then how'd you get to this story anyways? DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Disclaimer- I do not own Ben 10. If I did own this, it would only be aired on Adult Swim for... CERTAIN reasons. *cough, blush*

* * *

~(Ben's Pov)~

I flopped down on Rook's bed, an arm over my eyes as I relaxed after a full day of patrolling all over Bellwood and Undertown. I heard the springs creak and felt the bed dip as Rook's weight was added onto it as well. A soft, furred hand grabbed my arm and pulled it down to my side. I peeked open one eye to see Rook looking down at me lovingly and I blushed a slight pink. Rook's hand caressed my cheek,"I love it when you blush. It's so adorable." He purred, affection dripping off his words. My pink cheeks turned red and I pouted as Rook chuckled. He leaned down and connected our lips, his forked tongue lapping at my bottom lip. Warning signals went off in my head as I remembered Kevin. My whole body was racked with shivers just thinking of him and I pulled away from the kiss, turning my head away.

~(Rook's Pov)~

I looked down at Ben worriedly. What had I done wrong? I kissed his neck and he shrunk away from my touch as if it burned him and I felt my heart twinge with hurt. He slipped out of my arms and to the edge of the bed, curling into a fetal position and rocking back and forth. I became deeply concerned,"Ben baby, what's wrong?" I cooed, reaching out for him but he just cowered away from my outstretched arm."Don't hurt me! Please Kevin no!" Ben murmured repeatedly, his eyes glazed as he looked far off. Worry showed on my face before I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him,"Ben calm down baby! It's me, Rook, your boyfriend!" I whispered into his ear soothingly, rubbing his back and hugging him tight.

~(Ben Pov)~

My mind was flashing horrible images and memories into my head. Bringing me down as I gave into their pain and suffering. A hand, raised to strike. Pain, incredible searing pain that seemed to tear me apart. His face, smirking with victory and satisfaction. But a ray of light and a voice powered through the darkness in my mind as Rook's warm smile came to replace Kevin's smug smirk. Rook's smile, warm and loving. His kisses, so sweet and passionate. His word of devotion, true. I broke through the darkness of Kevin's abuse and into the light of Rook's love. I gasped as I became aware of the world around me, Rook's worried face looking down at me."R-Rook, I'm sorry. It was just... Him." I whispered at the end, looking away as tears threatened to spill as the pain was still there but not as debilitating as before, now that I had Rook.

~(Rook's Pov)~

I raised an eyebrow and titled my head."Him? Who's him?" I asked, lifting a hand to wipe away his tears with my thumb."Kevin." Ben whispered weakly, looking up at me with big watery eyes as I could see the pain they held. I bristled, I remembered the way that he acted around Kevin when he came back to visit with Gwen. Always fearful and cringing whenever Kevin looked at him or attempted to touch him. I would always try to stay by his side whenever Kevin was near to comfort him for whatever was wrong. I shook myself out of my thoughts,"Ben, what did Kevin do?" I said softly, rubbing my face into his neck and purring softly. Ben let out a shaky sigh,"H-He used to... to... R-Rape me." He choked out, breaking down into sobs as he nestled his face into my shirt. My heart dropped and my blood boiled. I positively burned with anger at the thought of that bastard. I swore the next time I saw his smug face I would-, my thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle and I remembered Ben. I held him tight and breathed in his scent as I buried my nose into his soft brown hair,"Oh Ben, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you ever tell me? I wouldn't have touched you if I knew what happened and what it reminded you of." I said sincerely, hating myself for causing him more pain. Ben pulled his face out of my chest so he could look me in the eyes,"No Rook, none of this was your fault or in your control. It's alright, I'm not mad at you." He said softly, holding me by the cheeks."I'm over him now, he wont hurt me anymore. Now that I have you. He whispered, coming into my arms once more. I smiled,"And I will never leave you." I said softly into his ear.

* * *

Woo! Fluffiness for the first chappy! Next chapter will be up soon so be patient cause that's where the lemon come's in :D I'll try not to cut off the lemon and make it all together. (Try!) So see you guys next chapter, hope you liked this and peace out from the WhiteWolf! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter of "Broken to Pieces". This is where the lemon comes in! *drools* I'm so glad to contribute to the Rook x Ben fan base! There really isn't enough out there. Anywho, on with the story! Hope you like :) ~WhiteWolf

* * *

~(Ben's Pov)~

Rook's words made me realize something. I was ready. I was ready to get over Kevin's touch and finally experience Rook's. I blushed darkly and nestled my face into his warm, strong chest."R-Rook, I-I want you to get rid of his touch." I whispered, looking up from his chest and into his amber eyes. I could see a faint red rise up onto his cheeks and his eyes widened,"B-Ben, you don't have to do this." He stuttered, blushing."Your right. I don't have to. I need to. I need you to replace his scent and erase my memories of him. Please Rook, I need you." I said softly, leaning up and kissing his neck, making him shiver and gulp."A-Alright, if you say that you are ready then you are ready." He said smiling, sighing as I kissed and sucked on his neck softly. I found what I could tell was a sensitive spot because Rook's body began to vibrate with a purr. I smiled and squeaked when he suddenly picked me up and carried me back to the center of the bed, laying my head down on the pillows. I blushed at being treated so well. He began to lean down for a kiss and I fluttered my eyes closed, moaning at the feeling of Rook's lips on mine. I shivered and blushed, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling his arms slip down my waist and to my hips. I leaned further into the kiss, my tongue slipping out and running along the seam in his lips. He moaned lowly and before opening his lips, his forked tongue running over my own before beckoning mine to dance. I gasped as my mind was filled with Rook's flavor. I moaned and spread my legs, Rook nestling his hips in between them.

~(Rook's Pov)~

We separated from the kiss, both of us panting heavily. While Ben panted heavily I leaned down and licked his neck and sucked on his collarbone, making him moan. I smiled happily, purring at the sexy noises he made. I slithered my fingers up his shirt from where my hands lay on his hips and ran my fingers over his soft creamy skin. My fingers found his nipples and I pinched and rubbed them, my tongue still wetting his neck. Ben shivered and arched his back, moaning to the ceiling."R-Rook!" He panted out, and I decided that I loved the sound of my name on his lips. I smiled and looked up from his neck and into his toxic green eyes and groaned at the glazed look in his eyes. I sat up and pulled off my shirt before pulling off his. He gazed at my chest and ran his fingers over it, making me shiver,"Your markings are so exotic. Beautiful." I blushed slightly and moaned lowly as Ben ran a finger over a stripe on my chest. I pulled Ben's hands away,"I want to make you feel good tonight, you just lay back and feel the sensations." I whispered lovingly, kissing his hands before laying them down beside him. Ben blushed but nodded. I smiled and licked my lips at the delicious expanse of creamy skin before me and couldn't wait to devour it. I leaned down and took a nipple into my mouth, nibbling it softly and sucking on it. Ben gasped from above me and grabbed my head as his body shook. I smiled at being able to make him feel this way. I used one hand to pinch and rub the other nipple and the other to palm and squeeze the bulge in Ben's pants gently."Ah! Rook! Mmmm, more!" Ben moaned, panting and bucking his hips up. I smiled around his pert nipple and took my mouth away from it and blew on it before switching to the other, giving it the same treatment. Once both nipples were hard I pulled away and grabbed the hem of his pants and looked up at him, asking for permission.

~(Ben's Pov)~

I panted, my cheeks flushed and my eyes at half mast and nodded slowly. I blushed even darker as Rook unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before sliding them down my legs ever so slowly. I gasped and bit my lip as my cock was relieved of some pressure. Rook then hooked his finger on the band of my boxers and looked up at me again. I nodded and threw my head back as the cool air met the heated flesh of my cock. I moaned and thrust my hips up as Rook enclosed his hand around me and began to softly stroke me. I cried out and fisted the sheets where my hands lay and bucked my hips up. Rook chuckled and I blushed and cried out again as I felt something warm and wet close over my tip. I looked down to see Rook with his lips around the head of my cock and I moaned and threw my head back."Uhn... R-Rook! Mmmm, it feels so good!" I cried, panting heavily. Suddenly Rook's lips were gone and I whimpered and looked up as Rook slipped off the sweatpants he changed into when we got to his apartment. I blushed as I found out he went commando and at his impressive size. I licked my lips and sat up on one elbow and got up on my hands and knees, feeling a little wobbly as I was still horny as hell. I crawled toward him where he sat on his knees, looking at me with a glazed expression. I looked up at him, a dark blush on my face and looked at his large cock which was now in my face. I gripped it with one hand and gave it a long, slow stroke, making Rook moan and I could tell he was trying not to buck his hips as I saw his muscles tense. I swallowed thickly and licked my lips before giving his tip a lick. I looked up to see how that felt for him and he was biting his lip. I smiled and grew more confident and swallowed his whole tip. Rook cried out, his fingers finding my hair and running through it and tugging gently. I moaned and gripped the base of his cock before swallowing as much as could after forcing my gag reflex away. Rook fell onto his butt, spreading his legs to allow me access to his cock as he leaned back, vibrating with a purr. I put my hands down on his hips to hold them down and began to bob my head, sucking like a vacuum.

~(Rook's Pov)~

Ben's mouth felt amazing on me. I knew I wouldn't last long against his vacuum of a mouth but I wanted to enjoy for as long as I could. His saliva dripped down my cock and all over the place and the erotic slurping noises he made were making me go wild. I had to have him and I had to have him now. I tugged slightly on his hair as if to detach him and he let go of my flesh with a wet slurp."Wha-" But I cut him off with a hard kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing. We both moaned at the intensity of it. I pushed him back down onto his back with his head on the pillows before separating from the kiss and wetting my fingers with my saliva. I spread his legs wide and moaned at the sight of his pucker that beckoned me to bury myself deep within. I took my fingers from my mouth as they were now dripping with spit and rubbed one finger around his tight looking hole. I leaned down and licked all around his twitching hole and delved my tongue into it tightness, hearing Ben moaning my name driving me on. I took my tongue out of him and replaced it with a finger, making Ben arch his back. I smiled and began to thrust slowly with it, curling it all around and getting him used to the stretch. After I was sure Ben was ready for the next I inserted a second and scissored them slowly as I thrust in deeper. I winced as Ben whimpered in slight pain as I inserted a third but I wanted him to be ready. I scissored all three fingers within him and thrust as deep as I could, looking for his special spot. I knew I found it when Ben screamed my name to the ceiling, his back arching almost painfully. I smiled and pulled my fingers out, Ben whimpering. I used Ben's spit as a lubricant and I stroked it all around my rock hard cock, wanting Ben to feel as little pain as possible. I positioned myself at his entrance, my hands on either side of his head and his arms around my neck."Ready?" I asked, leaning down and pecking his lips lovingly."Yes Rook, I'm ready." Ben said, sighing as his eyes never left mine. I nodded and pushed forward slowly, my mouth hanging open as his tightness enveloped my head. I panted and looked at Ben for any signs of pain but found none.

~(Ben's Pov)~

I bit my lip as Rook pushed all the way inside slowly, I felt a slight twinge of pain but that was all. Once Rook was fully seated inside of me he sat still, with great effort, as he let me adjust. Once the twinge dulled to a throb I nodded and Rook pulled all the way put, before slamming back in, the bed springs crying in protest as I cried out in pure pleasure as Rook hit my prostate with the first thrust. Stars danced behind my eyes as I was enveloped in white hot pleasure as every thrust from Rook brought pure euphoria to me. I clawed at his back as he went faster and harder, sending me spiraling into ecstasy."Rook! Ah yes! It feels amazing! I-I'm gonna-!" I cried, feeling my end fast approaching."M-Me too, my love! Together!" Rook groaned, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. The feeling of Rook inside of me, his love for me clear and true, and a hard and fast final thrust against my prostate brought my end, my cum spurting onto our abdomens in thick, white ropes. The feeling of my tight orifice clenching even tighter on Rook's cock brought his end right with mine. I moaned at the feeling of his hot cum filling me. Rook's arms became wobbly and he collapsed on top of me, his teeth in the nape of my neck having not been felt at all as the mind blowing pleasure blocked everything else out. He let go of my neck and lapped softly at the mark it left, purring loudly and happily at having claimed me. I smiled and held him close as he held me closer. He pulled his limp cock out of me and I moaned as I felt his hot cum go down my thighs. I smiled lazily at him,"I love you." He said with all the love and devotion he could muster up before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss to seal our love making with a promise of love and loyalty. We pulled away from the kiss starstruck,"I love you too Rook." I said, smiling happily as I closed we closed our eyes and drifted off into a sleep full of dreams of each other.

* * *

Yay! Fluffy ending! :D Hope you guys liked it! Hopefully it inspires people to write more of this pairing cause I love it! Love you guys and Peace Out from the WhiteWolf! :)


	3. Surprise Chapter (UPDATE WITH SMEX)

Hey guys! Surprise chapter now updated with smexi time! It made me so happy that so many people reviewed asking for me to continue! I think I am going to leave this story as imcomplete because there may be more that I want to add. Anywho enjoy!

* * *

Ben's eyes fluttered open as soft rays of sunlight peeked sneakily through the closed blinds of Rook's bedroom. A soft groan left his lips as he felt sated but his butt hurt. A lot. Ben blushed a dark red as he remembered the events of last night and sighed happily. Ben reached over to his side to cuddle closer to Rook and hopefully fall back asleep but found that Rook wasn't there. Ben felt his heart drop as he thought that Rook left and never came back, salty tears began to fall slowly down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling used."Good morning, love~!" Rook sang cheerfully as he walked in with a platter of chili fries, a hamburger and Ben's favorite flavored smoothie. Ben gasped and looked up, tears still staining his cheeks and felt his heart swell with happiness."Rook!" Ben cried as he tried to get up to hug him but his butt thought differently. Ben whimpered and fell back onto the bed,"Ow..." he groaned."Ben what's wrong?" Rook asked worriedly, setting the food down on the nightstand."Nothing Rook. Everything is just great." Ben said happily with a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around Rook's neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Both pulled away with dopey smiles on their faces and a blush on Ben's cheeks. Ben's attention was brought to the food set on the nightstand next to him by his sudden hunger. Ben drooled at the food displayed and then felt his heart flutter,"You got all this for me?" Ben asked, looking at Rook who was now seated on the side of the bed."Yes, I just wanted to do something special for the person I love." Rook said shyly, a soft blush rising to his cheeks as he smiled at Ben lovingly. Ben felt his heart melt and new tears, of happiness this time, fall from his eyes. Ben crawled over to Rook, aware that he was fully naked, and wrapped his arms around his neck and sat on his lap,"Thank you." Ben whispered softly. Rook wiped away Ben's tears with a thumb,"Anything for you love." Rook said quietly back. Ben smiled shyly and pushed Rook back onto the bed,"Why don't I do a little something to thank you." Ben purred, rubbing his hands underneath Rook's shirt and feeling all over his chest. Rook gulped as he felt himself harden. Ben ran his hands back down Rook's chest and to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up swiftly, already becoming aroused. Rook smiled at Ben's lack of patience and moved his hands to Ben's hips, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on his smooth flesh, tickling Ben slightly. Rook moved his hands a little lower and gripped Ben's firm, round butt in his large hands, making Ben moan. Ben panted as Rook's warm hands massaged and groped his cheeks as he pulled down Rook's pants slightly, making his cock spring out to present itself proudly. Ben blushed and leaned forward, taking Rook's tip into his mouth as his hand stroked up and down in long, slow movements. Rook muttered a curse under his breath and began to lick three fingers to use to prepare Ben. Once his fingers were dripping with his saliva he moved his hand back to Ben's rear and used his other hand to grip one of Ben's cheeks and pull it away to reveal Ben's pucker. Rook rubbed a wet finger over Ben's bud before pushing it in slowly till he was knuckle deep. Ben moaned around his lover's cock and pulled away from it with an erotic pop, instead stroking it with both hands as he panted into Rook's chest, his alien lover's fingers prodding his prostate. Ben cried out once his prostate was found and Rook groaned as his muscles clamped down on his finger, making Rook blush. Rook inserted a second finger and scissored his love's hole, stretching him out since he was still as tight as last night, almost as if the two hadn't had sex. Rook kept the location of Ben's prostate in mind as he put in the last finger, hating the slight look of pain that scrunched up his love's beautiful face and quickly found and struck Ben's prostate to take the pain away."Rook!" Ben cried out, his grip on Rook's cock faltering as he twitched in pleasure, the pain filtering away. Ben ground himself on Rook's fingers, trying to get them to stroke his spot again but Rook pulled his fingers away teasingly, making Ben moan in frustration. Rook chuckled before positioning his cock at Ben's entrance. But before he could bury himself in Ben's tight heat Ben grabbed his cock and held it underneath himself, looking Rook dead in the eyes, and pushed himself down on it, his head falling back as a moan bubbled out of his lips at the feeling of fullness. Rook groaned as Ben's tightness enveloped him and the look of pure ecstasy on Ben's face turned him on even more. Once Ben was all the way down on his cock he paused for a moment to adjust before lifting himself up slowly, gasping at the sensations this new position brought, and slamming back down. Ben screamed in pleasure as he struck his spot on the first thrust, Rook groaning as Ben clamped tighter around him. Ben splayed his hands out on Rook's chest as he lifted and brought his ass back down over and over, Rook joining in by thrusting up whenever Ben came down, bringing him deeper into Ben. Ben's thighs quivered from the pleasure and strain of having to lift himself up repeatedly and Rook, being the considerate boyfriend he was, picked Ben up and lay him onto his back, all while still inside of him, and began pounding into him harder than before. Ben clutched the headboard tightly, his knuckles turning white as he was pounded into relentlessly by Rook. Rook held on tightly to his green eyed lover's hips, feeling his end approaching."Ben! *groan* I-I'm going to cum!" Rook groaned out, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he struck Ben's prostate repeatedly with each thrust."Oh! Nnnnnng... Rook! M-me too- AH!" Ben cried out as Rook struck his prostate a final time and stiffened as thick white ropes of cum covered their abdomens. The feel of Ben's alright tight enough passageway convulsing and clamping even tighter brought about Rook's end and he thrust in as deep as he could as he shook and twitched while he emptied himself within Ben's walls. Ben moaned softly at the feel of Rook's warm cum filling him, bringing his hands down from the headboard to wrap them around Rook's neck. Rook, still inside Ben, kissed him softly and lovingly, pulling out of his hole, his cum following after. They separated from the kiss, Ben smiling lazily up at Rook before looking down at the cum staining his abdomen and running down his thighs."I think we need showers." Ben said, blushing a light pink. Rook smiled and scooped up Ben into his arms, Ben squeaked and wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend,"Rook! What are you-" Ben was silenced with a quick kiss as Rook carried him to the bathroom. Rook broke away from the kiss,"I thought why don't we shower together?" Rook said, smiling sheepishly and looking away shyly. Ben smiled as he was set back on his feet in the shower, Rook stepping in after him and turning the water on, getting it to the perfect temperature. Ben stepped closer to Rook so he was underneath the flow of water as well, blushing as he tried not to look down lower. Rook saw Ben trying to look anywhere but at his crotch and chuckled, pulling Ben into his arms underneath the water. He grabbed the soap and began to lather Ben with it, not ashamed to run the bar of soap over his nether regions. Ben's breath hitched and he looked up at Rook with a dark red blush on his cheeks. Rook smirked and moved his hand around to Ben's butt, running the soap over his crack, making Ben gasp and let his head fall onto Rook's chest. Rook slipped a soapy finger into Ben's entrance, stroking his walls lovingly until he found his prostate and began to thoroughly abuse it with his finger. Ben's knees grew weak and he held on tightly to Rook's arms, crying out and moaning as Rook rubbed his finger over the overly sensitive nerve, bucking his hips back onto the offending finger. Rook swallowed thickly, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold himself back if Ben kept making those sweet noises. I stuck in a second finger and began scissoring him, brushing past his special spot teasingly, making Ben quiver and whimper."Rook.." Ben gasped out repeatedly like a mantra, clenching on tighter to his arms, his back arching. Rook growled as he couldn't stand the amazing noises Ben was making anymore. He pulled his fingers out, earning a whine and Ben's butt thrusting back trying desperately to get back onto those fingers. Rook lifted one of Ben's legs, wrapping it around his waist, Ben's arms moving around Rook's neck, then grabbing the other and wrapping it around his waist. Rook pushed Ben against the cold tiled bathroom wall, making Ben gasp at the sudden coolness, and positioned himself at the others entrance before burying himself within it in a single thrust. Ben screamed Rook's name, the delicious noise echoing off the bathroom walls and fueling Rook on further as he began to thrust slowly and deeply, taking his time to treat Ben right. Ben gasped and moaned, moving fluidly with Rook as the two became lost in their own world where it was only them, them and their desires and pleasures. Ben through his head back with a cry, holding on tighter to Rook, who began to kiss and lick the water off his neck. Water ran down their skin, heating them up even further as they began to get lost in their own world. Rook's thrusts turned sloppy and his licks and kisses on Ben's neck turned to bites and nips, marking Ben as his own for all to see."Rook!" Ben cried repeatedly, the sounds of his moans and cries echoing off the walls as did the sound of wet, slapping skin. Rook struck Ben's prostate a final time and Ben's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as his body convulsed with the waves of pleasure moving through him, Rook fallowing him to his own end, filling Ben a second time as he clamped down in his neck in the same place as his mark from the night before, as was the way of his people."I love you" The pair whispered together as they panted beneath the now quickly turning cold water. Rook smiled at Ben, a soft purr vibrating through his body as he pulled out and lapped at his mate's mark."Mate..." Rook murmured happily,"I like the sound of that, _mate_." Rook whispered into Ben's ear, nipping his lobe playfully. Ben giggled,"I'm yours and yours only, _mate_." Ben purred, looking at Rook with his eyes at half mast, making Rook growl and claim Ben's lips heatedly and possessively. The Revonnahgander's were a very possessive people, defending their Hearts Chosen at all costs, from danger and from any other trying to get their hands on them. They pulled away from the kiss, Ben slightly dazed at the intensity of it. Rook chuckled and let Ben back down onto his own feet, making Ben wince."I'm sorry love." Rook purred, nuzzling his neck softly as he helped him stand under the water with him so they could wash off."It's ok, as long as it's you who's making me limp, I'll be fine." Ben said, blushing slightly. Rook blushed slightly.

* * *

Ben limped out of the bathroom, a towel around his lithe waist, and pulled on his shirt and pants that Rook washed for him while he was asleep. Rook walked out after him, chest puffed out a little more at the fact that Ben Tennyson was his and the fact the just had two more rounds of sex. Rook wrapped his arms around Ben's waist as he was just pulling up his pants and leaned down to kiss and nuzzle his neck softly. Ben sighed happily and leaned his head to the side and onto Rook's chest to expose more of his neck for him."I... Love... You... _Mate_..." Rook murmured between kisses on Ben's neck, growling possessively at the word mate. Ben smiled,"As I do you." Ben whispered back. Rook smiled happily and tightened his grip around Ben's waist,"I'm never letting you go." He whispered softly into Ben's ear before nibbling on it softly, making Ben shiver and flush."Good, cause I'll never let you." Ben replied, turning around in Rook's arms and smiling genuinely at him before leaning up for a gentle and loving kiss.

* * *

Your welcome for two awesome sex scenes and a little more fluffiness! :3 Hope you guys and gals enjoyed and please review because they make me die a little inside with happiness :D Peace out from the White Wolf!


	4. Authors Note!

Hey guys! Quick authors note, this story is now complete but I will maybe make a sequel. I will also continue to make stories for this pairing. :) Love you guys and thanks for reading! Peace out from the White Wolf!


End file.
